


A Multitude of Bad Ideas

by honorarystar



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck fetish, Smut, don't embarrass your friends kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: Neil broke the silence to ask, “Why did you think this was a bad idea?”Andrew’s eyes shot up to meet Neil’s, letting the tips of his fingers ghost over the spots before answering. “I assume you mean these specifically,” he pinched the skin between his thumb and forefinger, “and not being involved with you in general.”Neil rolled his eyes, but he didn’t have to prompt Andrew again.“You are not going to be able to hide these very easily. Not from those people. They pay more attention to you than anything else. God knows why.”





	

It was late. Neil was almost too tired to keep his eyes open, but he would rather be falling asleep in class tomorrow than pass up a moment with Andrew’s hands on his torso, lips on his neck.

Kevin had kept them a little later at practice. He seemed to be under the impression that Neil was letting himself get too distracted as of late. Neil tried to keep his eye rolling behind Kevin’s back. He was just stressed that he hasn’t heard anything from Jeremy about Jean’s progress in a while and he’s taking it out on Neil and Andrew, as well as himself. Neil thought it was a good sign that Jeremy hasn’t had to call with daily updates. It means nothing unusual is happening, nothing to be concerned about.

But that doesn’t mean he’s completely okay with Kevin cutting into Neil’s free time. Only Andrew was allowed to do that.

Now they were finally alone and Neil couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Andrew’s waist, his hands clutching Andrew’s face closer to his neck by the hair.

Andrew let out a small growl that made Neil’s skin break out in goosebumps, shivering from something entirely different than the chilly night air. Andrew’s warm body, hovering over him, was more than enough to keep the cold at bay.

Andrew pulled Neil’s skin between his teeth, sucking and laving over with his tongue, forcing Neil to let out a sharp moan. His hips attempted to thrust up to grind against the other man, but Andrew’s hands on his stomach kept them down for the most part.

“Are you leaving a mark?” Neil panted.

Andrew pulled away to examine Neil’s flushed face. His mouth was hanging open slightly to breathe heavily. Neil’s eyes were starting to water and get glassy from his arousal.

“Do you not want me to?” Andrew asked, his voice even.

Neil squirmed under Andrew’s weighted gaze. He didn’t want to give a wrong answer that would result in Andrew pulling away and stopping. But he also wasn’t sure if there was a wrong answer to this one. The idea of Andrew’s mouth leaving a mark on his skin, a reminder that Neil could look at tomorrow, could touch and remember the feeling. A bruise on his skin for the first time that wasn’t a product of pain, but of pleasure and a memory of something that he always wants to feel.

“I do. If you do.” Neil refused to look away from Andrew’s face, as much as his nerves and arousal wanted him to.

Andrew paused for a moment, either thinking about it himself or giving Neil time to change his mind. Neil knew he wouldn’t. Once his made up his mind it wasn’t likely for him to change it, much to the annoyance of his teammates.

“Your entire existence is a multitude of bad ideas,” Andrew said before he surged forward with tongue and teeth furiously latching onto Neil’s throat.

Neil’s grip on Andrew’s hair tightened and he gasped quietly. His body flooded with heat and that tingling sensation he associated only with the way Andrew takes him apart so methodically.

Andrew moved his mouth to suck just under Neil’s jaw, and Neil unsuccessfully tried to choke back a whine. Neil loved the warmth of Andrew’s firm body, so close to pressing against his, and the unrelenting sharpness of his teeth at Neil’s neck, but he grew desperate quickly at Andrew’s ministrations, the lower half of his body searching for something solid to rub against.

Andrew finally moved his hands from their restraining grip on Neil’s hips. One moved to press against where Neil’s chest met his throat. Neil knew his breathing was getting ridiculously loud and harsh, his heart beat wild and erratic, but it was expected at this point. Andrew’s touch has an effect on Neil’s mind and body that he used to think wasn’t possible. He couldn’t imagine being without it now. His other hand drifted lower until he was palming Neil through his sweatpants. The sound that came out of Neil’s mouth was half a scream and half a relieved moan. He couldn’t take it much longer and had to pull Andrew up away from his neck which was hot and wet by now. Their mouths met aggressively, Andrew a determined force and Neil needy and desperate underneath him.

Andrew yanked Neil’s sweatpants down around his thighs, immediately taking his dick in hand and stroking viciously. Neil groaned into Andrew’s mouth, his stomach taut while he tried to meet Andrew’s fist. Andrew bit down on Neil’s lip so Neil would open his eyes. Andrew’s gaze was full of fire and Neil felt his eyes starting to sting with the pressure building up inside him.

Andrew ducked his head, kissing Neil just above the collar of his shirt, quickly turning it into a bite, sucking a new mark there. Neil opened his mouth, not paying attention anymore to the small whines and gasps that vaguely sounded like “Fuck” and “’Drew” as he came over Andrew’s fist. His body felt relaxed and oversensitive, but he didn’t complain when Andrew continued to suck bruises into his skin. The shorter man let go of Neil to stick his come-covered hand into the front of his own pants. Andrew finished himself off quickly and quietly, allowing Neil to comb his fingers through Andrew’s blond hair, Andrew humming into the crook of Neil’s shoulder.

Andrew rolled over onto his back, exposing Neil’s uncovered cock to the air, no longer protected by Andrew’s body. They both took their time catching their breath and calming down, Neil felt like he was covered in static shocks, especially around his neck. Neil tugged his pants back up, and Andrew wiped his hand on his shirt before leaning up on one elbow to look down at Neil again.

He frowned at whatever he saw. Neil cooperated when Andrew used two fingers to tilt Neil’s chin back and forth, closely inspecting the marks his mouth left behind.

Neil broke the silence to ask, “Why did you think this was a bad idea?”

Andrew’s eyes shot up to meet Neil’s, letting the tips of his fingers ghost over the spots before answering. “I assume you mean these specifically,” he pinched the skin between his thumb and forefinger, “and not being involved with you in general.”

Neil rolled his eyes, but he didn’t have to prompt Andrew again.

“You are not going to be able to hide these very easily. Not from those people. They pay more attention to you than anything else. God knows why.”

It was Neil’s turn to frown. “Allison helped me cover up those bruises before. She’d do it again.”

Andrew raised his eyebrows in response. “And you think that she is going to make it easy? That she won’t harass you about them and barrage you for answers regarding how they got there?”

Neil grimaced. Andrew was right. Neil loved the Foxes, but it was nearly impossible for them to leave well enough alone when it came to each other’s personal lives. How he hid most of his identity from them for a year, Neil doesn’t know. They bothered him for months over his relationship with Andrew, and although they’ve calmed down, there was no way they wouldn’t be alarmed over seeing hickeys on Neil’s neck. There was no way around it though. He could ask Allison for help, but she will certainly ask questions and he’ll have to offer some explanation.

“It’s none of their business,” Neil said, evenly and firmly.

Andrew seemed to have stopped listening to him, too busy petting the bruises with his fingertips.

“Andrew?” Neil said softly. “Do you like that?”

Andrew didn’t look at him, but he didn’t hesitate to answer in his most disinterested voice, “I don’t completely hate that you like it.”

Neil smiled and bent down to kiss Andrew on the lips. It wasn’t rough or urgent, just a reassurance that he liked it, and liked that Andrew liked it, however reluctant he may be to admit it. 

Andrew pulled away and stood up, outstretching a hand to pull Neil up so they could go to bed.

* * *

 The next morning, at breakfast Neil almost forgot what happened the night before. He hadn’t gone to bed until he had been able to look in the mirror. He had wrapped his hand around his throat, surprised at the contrast the bruises made with his skin. Andrew hadn’t been sparing with the way he covered Neil’s neck with hickeys. Neil was in awe of the way it made him feel calm and safe.

Now, after blearily wandering down to the cafeteria to join the rest of the Foxes, it was obvious that the others were incapable of leaving his private life alone. What a strange sense of belonging it granted Neil when he was smothered with their concern.

The first to notice was Matt, who looked up and smiled brightly when Neil approached their table. The smile quickly turned into shock and slight sickness when his eyes caught the bruises on Neil’s neck.

“Um,” Matt didn’t get much more out than that, thought. Neil was already feeling nervous about how the rest of the reactions would go. Dan looked at Matt, confused, and followed his line of sight. When she saw what he did, her eyes widened drastically, but she let out a loud laugh.

Neil considered getting up and leaving. But he didn’t want to make it a bigger deal than it was. He also considered putting his head down on the table and covering his neck with his arms. But he didn’t want to make it look like he was embarrassed or ashamed, or that it wasn’t his idea. He kept telling himself it didn’t matter what they thought, they all just care about him and his well-being. His real source of anxiety was the man he sat next to and his reaction to any of the Foxes comments.

When Neil sat down Andrew gave up staring Kevin down over his daily lecture on Andrew’s diet in favor of staring at Neil, bored.

“Damn Neil,” Allison wolf-whistled, “You gonna be needing my cover-up expertise again this year?”

Renee tugged on Allison’s sleeve to quiet her, which Allison swatted away, and smiled respectfully at Neil and Andrew.

Kevin looked a little disgusted but he knew better than to voice his opinion.

Nicky looked like he was going to explode, Neil hoped it wouldn’t be with inappropriate comments that would get Andrew to jump across the table. He stayed quiet, although it looked painful, and Neil knew he could expect to receive text messages constantly throughout the day.

Aaron took one look at Neil and his brother and stood up, Neil assumed to go find Katelyn. He wasn’t bothered.

“I really thought last year would be the end of seeing Neil covered in bruises all the time,” Dan was still grinning good-naturedly, “But I guess this is a much better context.”

Neil felt like he physically sagged with relief. This he could handle. His friends over-bearing concern was welcome whenever it didn’t include making joke’s at a certain volatile goalie’s expense. The conversation easily drifted back to Kevin arguing about the benefits of whole-grain. He would have to text Allison later to ask for her help with concealer. The only thing that made him feel even better was Andrew’s hand, wrapping around his knee, the casual contact comforting Neil’s receding anxiety.

* * *

 

From: Neil

**Hey Allison, I would appreciate some help covering up the marks on my neck.**

From: Allison

**Sure thing kid ;P**

From Allison:

**btw i knew u were dating a monster but i didn’t know it was specifically a vampire**

From: Nicky

**AJKHSGBKDFBGKGNKD**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW
> 
> i'm neilminyard on twitter if u wanna


End file.
